


Permanecendo na cidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos os outros partiram, só Arabela permaneceu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanecendo na cidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Staying in the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871185) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #073 - city (cidade).

Quando tudo terminou, ela foi a única que permaneceu. Sem a unidade para os ligar à cidade, todos os outros se espalharam para seus países de origem ou lugares desconhecidos, indo embora para lidar com o luto e lamber suas feridas. Haia era mais um lar para ela do que tinha sido para eles, seus laços lá mais fortes do que os deles tinham sido, mesmo sem a unidade. Podia ter pedido demissão, é claro, tentado fazer alguma outra coisa como esteve disposta a fazer antes, mas Lorraine a convenceu a ficar, lembrou-a de sua vocação para o trabalho policial e de seu amor pela ética inabalável da Corte. Depois, quando uma nova unidade foi fundada e ela tornou a fazer o que amava, disse isso para Lorraine, que ela era a razão pela qual Arabela tinha ficado quando todos os outros partiram, e ela não poderia estar mais grata.


End file.
